heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Crevasse
__NOEDITSECTION__ are you, are you coming to the tree Pyrrhia has fallen. The continent once so bright and varied has been bombed, blanketed in ash, scoured by fire and poison and dust. And yet life found a way. Welcome to the Pyrrhian Wasteland. --- Crevasse is a young female IceWing and ex-soldier who travels the Pyrrhian Wasteland with a group of other assorted wanderers. She belongs to Wonder. where they strung up a man they say who murdered three Description In the Wasteland, appearances aren't usually deceiving. In a kinder time, if she hadn't been hatched into the era of ash and fire and destruction, Crevasse might have been considered beautiful. Small. Light. Scales like smashed, jagged pieces of light blue glass, like the kind that covered the ground in the ruins of the old Summer Palace. They seem to shine slightly when she moves, although they're nowhere near as reflective or brilliant as those of the prewar IceWings. She is pretty small for an IceWing, which aren't the largest tribe to begin with, but she's lightly built, almost like a dancer -- or a hunter. Years of military work and harsh training since the age of fifteen have given her both sleek muscles and toughness: the kind of toughness that you need to survive in the apocalyptic bombed-out wastes that used to be called Pyrrhia. Due to a lack of adequate food in the Wasteland, she is often quite hungry and her ribcage can occasionally be seen through the light scales on her sides. As said before, her scales resemble opaque shards of glass, or maybe some kind of glazed pottery. They're a pale whitish turquoise with faint silver speckles along the edges, and are colored slightly darker and bluer in a stripe down her neck, as well as on her claws. The crest of spines down her neck is jagged and spiky, similar to half-melted icicles. Her eyes are a very deep shade of gray-blue. However, Crevasse has been living in the Pyrrhian Wasteland since she was eighteen years old and as a result has become pretty banged up. Most noticeably, most of the icicle horns on the left side of her head have been smashed and shattered, and although they have grown back a bit, they're still much shorter and scruffier than those on her right side. This side of her head also carries several faint, dark blue scars. She also has several other scars, most noticeably a very long and jagged one that starts at the point of her shoulder and winds down around her forearm, narrowly missing her veins, until it finally trails off at her wrist, and the edges of the membranes of her wings and her ears are filled with nicks and tears. Her scales are also usually covered in ash, mud, blood, or some combination of the three, dulling their colors. Crevasse usually wears a beat-up, dark gray army jacket from her time in the military. Since she hasn't grown much since then, it still fits her, and she rarely takes it off. It has a stylized white dragon emblazoned on one shoulder -- the insignia of the unit she was in. Besides this, she doesn't wear much other clothing except for a belt that carries her other weapons (which include a pair of handguns and a knife) and the harness that stores her blades. These swords are long, straight and sharp, and their handles are wrapped in tattered and worn leather. Recently, since the events of Part 4: Silfur and carrying into the Reboot, Crevasse has acquired an exhausted, battle-scarred look about her, especially in her eyes, due to the trauma she experienced. Being separated from the rest of the group hasn't helped. strange things have happened here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree Personality type here yeeeeah are you, are you coming to the tree Abilities Crevasse has all of the average IceWing abilities: resistance to cold and bright light, frostbreath, and exceptional gripping abilities due to her serrated talons. However, due to the conditions in the Wasteland, the only one of these she ever uses is her claws -- frostbreath is useless against mutants, who don't feel pain, and the Wasteland tends to be a very hot place. Crevasse's best asset is her skill with many kinds of weaponry. She knows how to kill a dragon in several different ways without using a weapon, and put one in her hands and she just becomes more dangerous. Her main weapons are a pair of long swords, which she dual-wields in each talon. Although they're i told you to run so we'd both be free Relationships |-|The Fallout Team= Rue: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Penitent: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Aestus: Emeralda: Fern: Kraken: Whiplash: |-|Other= strange things have happened here no stranger would it be History goes here if we met at midnight in the hanging tree Trivia *trivia 1 *trivia 2